Death Dragon
The Death Dragon is a prehistoric tyrant and also the archenemy of Flashfire. Like most of Equestria's evils, he was once defeated and sealed away, but he has not abandoned his greed or even his belief in the rightness of his rule. Origin In an ancient time, the land that would later be Equestria was ruled by the Dragon Lords of Sibaalbuat, six brothers who had mastered the forces of nature and used their power to conquer and partition the continent. The eldest of these brothers, an abominable skeleton named Myasindos, claimed mastery of death and kingship of the southern barrens where the changelings now reside. The Anugyptian jackals who dwelt in the land at this time suffered under the dragons' rule and conspired to imprison them in Tartarus. They succeeded, making the six Dragon Lords some of the nightmarish realm's first permanent inhabitants. Recently, Professor Ahmet Abmule inadvertently brought the Anugyptians' "lock tablet" to the ruins of the Death Dragon's lair, enabling Myasindos to exert his remaining power on the relic and dissolve the seal keeping him and his brothers confined. They then proceeded to terrorize the eastern coast of Equestria, particularly Fillydelphia, until a new hero who had accidentally absorbed the power of Melanthios the Fire Dragon dared to challenge them. Despite their best efforts, Flashfire managed to divide and best the Dragon Lords, imprisoning them again within gold tablets from the olden days. For a second time, they were sent to Tartarus. Yet one of the Death Dragon's bony feet had not been with him at the time of his capture. He guided the foot down to the dragons' prison and carved out instructions for his brethren. A year later, the combined power of all six managed to shatter the Death Dragon's tablet and launch his remains through the earth and into the Netherworld. With the help of the Lord of Fear, he returned to Equestria via the cemeteries of Fillydelphia. Personality Myasindos is a nihilistic and cruel being that has no qualms ripping souls from their rightful rest to serve his ends. He kills living creatures for sport, believing a dead kingdom is more convenient than a live one. The Death Dragon fears nothing and delights in others' fear, though he has privately grown resentful of Flashfire's strength. Relationships Dragon Lords Myasindos harbors little affection for his younger brethren, viewing them more as peers to direct and misdirect than actual comrades. He particularly despises Mylindios the Forest Dragon, whose magic is the polar opposite of his, and Melanthios the Fire Dragon, who is responsible for the scroll that gave Flashfire her powers. Still, the other three—Menodoros the Ice Dragon, Matalankhos the Storm Dragon, and Mithriyos the Earth dragon— remain in his good graces. Flashfire The Death Dragon's spite for the hero who defeated him is without limit. He routinely uses his knowledge of her orphanhood against her. Having once unearthed her parents' remains for his own use, he has earned her contempt in kind. Unlike Flashfire, the Death Dragon makes no effort to keep his grudge to himself or show any mercy in its pursuit. Category:Villain